1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof, for example, to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof, using quantum dots.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is a passive device, which does not emit light by itself, and may be classified into a liquid crystal display panel that displays on a screen and a backlight device that supplies light to the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight device may include a light source that emits light. As the light source, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), or a light emitting diode (LED), for example, may be used.